


Offerta

by nerdthisway



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: College AU, Dean not so much, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Seth is a prude, Sexual innuendos, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: La risposta che ricevette fu, a suo dire, ridicola e inaspettata... insomma, chi ti guarderebbe con fare malizioso e con una smorfia allusiva sentendosi offrire da bere? Per non parlare della frase dopo: «Allora è così? Mi stai offrendo un chinotto?»College!AU | Implied Ambrollins (Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins)





	Offerta

All'uomo che porta il nome di Seth Rollins piacciono tante cose, tantissime, e se possibile ne disprezza ancora di più; nella seconda categoria rientrano i distributori automatici. Non li utilizzava quasi mai, quando doveva mangiare solitamente andava al bar o più semplicemente aspettava gli orari dei pasti, ma quella mattina, finita la lezione delle undici, era stato colto da un'improvvisa voglia di una poco dissetante, eccessivamente zuccherata e per nulla salutare Coca Cola: erano rare le volte in cui si preoccupava della propria dieta – preferiva fare un'ora di Crossfit in più piuttosto che controllare con attenzione ogni cosa che mangiava o beveva – dunque decise di fare uno strappo alla regola e di dirigersi verso il distributore più vicino.  
Si trovava nella zona centrale del campus, proprio vicino al bar precedentemente citato, e i distributori automatici erano situati poco distanti da esso; gettò un'occhiata veloce a quello contenente il cibo e si concentrò sul seguente, pieno di bevande di vario genere. Passò in rassegna le varie file contenenti acqua naturale e frizzante, succhi di frutta, bevande energetiche e infine, in quella più in basso, ecco affiancate le diverse lattine di Coca Cola, aranciata, limonata e persino il chinotto: "Sono ben forniti, questi" si ritrovò a pensare.  
Prese dalla tasca le monete necessarie per pagare il prodotto e le infilò velocemente e senza troppa cura nell'apposito spazio per poi andare a digitare il codice per l'erogazione; sfortuna volle che non vedendo bene i numeri scambiò un sette per un uno e così si ritrovo senza la sua bibita gassata per eccellenza, con un'altra che detestava al suo posto e con in aggiunta un pessimo umore. Non aveva nemmeno altri soldi a monete dietro!  
Rassegnato prese la lattina dal vano apposito e tornò da dove era venuto; stava dirigendosi verso il proprio dormitorio mentre intravide una presenza funesta all'orizzonte, meglio conosciuta come Dean "Sono-un-pazzo-furioso-e-si-vede" Ambrose, meglio conosciuto come il suo terribile compagno di stanza. Quest'ultimo fu il primo a salutare l'altro, accompagnando al «Ciao Seth!» un sorriso beffardo e che aveva dell'inquietante: Seth, dal canto suo, rispose con un seccato e distratto «Hey...», al quale seguì un rapido sguardo a ciò che teneva in mano, e dopo pochi attimi di silenzio accompagnati dallo sguardo incuriosito di Dean gli tese la lattina e aggiunse «Ti va un chinotto? Ho preso questo per sbaglio, non so a chi darlo.».  
La risposta che ricevette fu, a suo dire, ridicola e inaspettata... insomma, chi ti guarderebbe con fare malizioso e con una smorfia allusiva sentendosi offrire da bere? Per non parlare della frase dopo: «Allora è così? Mi stai offrendo un chinotto?»  
Seth sbottò e con fare altero e tono di voce più alto rispetto a quello della frase precedente sputò un velenoso «Sì, è così! Cosa c'è, Seth Rollins non può essere gentile di tanto in tanto? Pensavo capissi quello che ti si dice, Dean, non ti facevo così andato di testa.» e a questo punto il sorriso sornione di Dean si era trasformato in una risata che diede ancora più sui nervi all'altro. Prese dalle sue mani la maledetta lattina e dopo averla aperta ne bevve un sorso e fece per andarsene; già sul volto di Seth si stava dipingendo un'espressione di sollievo ma all'ultimo istante tornò seria poiché il volto del castano era tornato a rivolgersi verso il suo: Dean si avvicinò a lui come se volesse confidargli di aver ucciso qualcuno – quel che è peggio è che Seth non se ne sarebbe stupito – e con voce accondiscendente e colma di trasparenza gli disse «Se stavi cercando di dirmi che vuoi succhiarmelo potevi trovare un altro modo, ormai nessuno usa più "chinotto". Comunque a me va bene, solo dimmelo prima perché in questi giorni devo studiare.» e finito di parlare si allontanò tranquillamente sorseggiando il dono dell'"amico".  
Seth era rimasto immobile dove si trovava per tutto il tempo, con una faccia che esprimeva imbarazzo, irritazione e incredulità al tempo stesso, e quando iniziò ad avviarsi verso il proprio dormitorio gli balenò in testa l'idea che se fosse riuscito a convivere per tutti e quattro gli anni con Dean senza ucciderlo sarebbe finito certamente in Paradiso.


End file.
